


You Should've Stayed Dead

by SavMalfoy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean is like season 1 Dean, F/M, Reader was a hunter, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 11:15:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7572079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavMalfoy/pseuds/SavMalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader is turned a vampire, Dean and Sam must deal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Should've Stayed Dead

I was dead.  
It happened so quickly that I couldn't even defend myself as a pair of strong arms surrounded me. Then it happened. He shoved his bloody wrist into my mouth, forcing the blood to enter my system before snapping my neck. I dropped dead, hearing Sam cry out my name as I fell unconscious.  
I woke up in a flash, my eyes snapping open to find Sam’s sobbing face above my own. His sobs paused.  
“Y/N?”  
I pushed myself away, unable to hear his words that were muffled by the sound of his blood pumping through his veins. But he kept on getting closer and closer, then he pulled me into a hug, crying into my shoulder as my face was pushed into his the crook of his neck.   
My breath hitched, and my eyes shuttered closed, hypnotized by the smell and the thirst I had for his blood. I cried out, and his arms gripped me tightly. The greatest pain erupted in my gums, and I forced myself away from him, my hand grasping my jaw as sharp, pointy teeth replaced my normally even ones.   
“Y/N? What’s wrong?” Sam asked worriedly, inching towards me in caution.  
“Stay away from me!” I screamed, scooting further from the tall man I grew to love. “I’m a monster!”   
“Sam,” Dean’s voice echoed through the room. Sam turned around slowly, glaring at the warning his brother had given him.   
“She’s fine.”  
“That’s not Y/N, Sam! That’s a bloodsucker that just wants to satisfy its hunger! It’s not human!”  
“Don’t call her that! She’s still Y/N!”  
“That’s not the same Y/N! She’s not the girl you met three years ago! Nor the girl you fell in love with! Y/N was a hunter, one of the strongest I’ve ever known.”  
Dean strode in, grabbing a hold of my trembling form by my leather jacket, forcing me onto my feet. “Do you see this, Sam? That look in her eyes is hunger. The pointy little teeth is how she rips apart her prey. She’s a predator now, an animal.”  
He threw me down, and I breathed out the breath I apparently was holding in. But then he grabbed his blade, the one specifically for killing vampires.  
“Dean, please don’t,” I begged softly, grabbing onto his pant leg.  
“I’m sorry,” he said quietly, looking quite output and sad. “But you’re a monster now. You should’ve stayed dead.”  
“No!” Sam cried out, but it was too late.   
I couldn’t feel anything, not even the hands that grabbed my decapitated form.


End file.
